Silent Promises
by secretarymccord
Summary: Post Ep For 1x09 "So It Goes" I have a few more stories in the works, but first I need reviews! I just can't get enough of Elizabeth & Henry


"I am calling the President of the United States a murder. Now would be a really good time to start talking me off the ledge," Elizabeth whispered, tears of fear forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry Babe, I got nothing." Henry replied, his eyes briefly welling too before he quickly blinked back the tears. He hated seeing her scared; it wasn't something he saw often but when he did, it was validated. If he was truthful he would admit he was scared too. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to his wife or family. She should have been one of the safest, well protected women in the world, with her security team surrounding her at all times.

"What's my next move?" she whispered

He shook his head as he pondered the options, motioning her to him. She nestled in his arms; as she listened. "Babe, I think you are right. We just need to be on high alert and act like everything is fine; with the kids, with your staff, and the President. And we keep digging. We need to see what Isabelle finds from those emails. You can't do anything until you have solid evidence. We should start investigating George's death too."

She nodded into his chest. "You're right, we need more evidence. Conrad told me he wanted to nominate me as SOS when he first got elected, but his people talked him out of it. But Matt confirmed it was Russell that campaigned against Marsh getting the job. Maybe Conrad really had nothing to do with it and it's all Russell. Nothing makes sense. Conrad goes activating you back in the NSA despite the possible fallout of that and doesn't tell me; or maybe that is another of Russell's lies. I mean I realize it's top secret, but I have a pretty high security clearance, why didn't they trust me with that intel? I thought I was a good judge of people, good at reading people but this whole mess has me questioning…and I just want to know what this all means for me. Do they just want to keep this Marsh thing a secret for obvious reasons, or am I a bigger part of some larger scheme they have going on?" she rambled on, her mind weaving different theories.

"Hey, you are great at reading people! You were the one that had this gut feeling all along; the one that said Marsh's death wasn't an accident, the one that knew George's death wasn't an accident. That counts for something." He assured

"There's still too many questions." She continued.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know. But we'll get all of them answered. Together. We're a team." He said seriously, before adding peppering in some of his dry sense of humor that always contained a bit of truth. "A pretty bad ass one I might add. I know this one is personal, but who gets to do stuff like this? Investigating the president and all his men?"

She looked up at him and offered him a small smile, knowing he was right. "God I love you." she murmured against his lips. "Thank you for being my rock."

"And I love you." He whispered, kissing her back. He'd hoped for a larger smile or even a laugh out her for the badass remark, making him realize this was weighing on her harder than she let on the past few months.

Their kisses deepened and she pulled away momentarily to whisper; "show me."

Her words confirmed for him that right now what she needed was not a funny remark, but her husband. For him to take care of her and calm her and love her. He quickly stood up; pulling her to her feet before sweeping up her light frame into his arms and carried her up the staircase to their bedroom; their gazes locked; speaking volumes to one another. It had been a long while since he had carried her to bed and wasn't lost on her that he was prepared to give her exactly what she needed. In these moments she wasn't one of the most powerful women in the world, and he wasn't a religion professor. She was a wife who needed her husband. And he was a husband who needed to take good care of his wife.

When they reached the bedroom she pulled the sheets back as he gently laid her down before climbing on top of her. His hands slid up her sides while hers wrapped around his neck and fingered his hair as their kissing resumed.

From the second he lifted her into his arms she knew what kind of lovemaking was about to commence. It was a special kind. Not that it wasn't always special. But often times they both were sassy and adventurous in bed, constantly flirting and exploring different positions. Tonight would be slow and quiet, both just savoring being as physically close as possible. The kind she needed. The kind he needed too; just as much as she did.

After several moments of deep wet kisses, he sensed her giving in to the sensations and letting herself be fully present with him. They were softly moaning and groaning for more, he pulled his lips away from hers and began to trail sloppy kisses down her jawline and neck, causing her to shiver and arch into his touch. Her hands went to the hem of his tee shirt and pulled it over his head, briefly breaking their contact. She leaned up a bit so he could remove her sweater.

Once the sweater was tossed aside he immediately pressed his bare chest to hers to prevent her skin from chilling from the cold air as his lips reclaimed hers in a hot kiss. She could feel his stiffened member pressing near her belly and she slipped her hand beneath his boxers and began to stroke his length. He thrust into her touch before reaching down and pulling her hand away.

She'd wanted to touch him too; but tonight was for her and he wouldn't allow it. Her gaze softened as she understood unspoken message he expressed in his eyes and let him continue. He slid down and began kneading her breasts softly in his hands, before latching on to her right nipple with his lips; giving it ample attention. She moaned ever so softly, her fingers entwining in his hair, holding his head in place.

He switched to the other breast before moving further south peppering kisses across her abdomen, feeling her abs twitch beneath his touch. When he reached the hem of her pajama pants, placed his large hands on her small hips and began to tug. Her hips rose off the bed as he pulled her pants and panties down her long, lean legs.

Tossing them aside, he quickly stood and removed his boxers while Elizabeth watched, propping herself up on her elbows. He returned to the bed and his hands ran up and down each leg as he gently pushed them apart, so he could kneel between them. He tested her entrance with 2 fingers, sliding them inside her slick channel and curling them as she tossed her head back with pleasure at the contact. He repeated the move a few times before removing his fingers and began to rub his rock hard penis between her folds; ensuring to brush her clit each time; before finally thrusting inside; immediately fusing his lips to hers to silence her cries.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his size; when she wrapped her legs around his back he knew he was good to continue. He began thrusting slowly and she met his every movement running her hands up his chest, grazing his nipples before reaching around his back to hold on. "Open your eyes Liz." He whispered and her eyes immediately fluttered open and locked with his. No words were spoken, but love radiated from each and every fiber of their being as they slowly rocked together. When she was nearing completion; he unwrapped her legs from his waist and repositioned them so they bent over his shoulders, allowing him in deeper as he began to increase the pace. She still met him thrust for thrust, and his lips descended on hers as their kisses mirrored their bodies; exploding at the exact same moment.

Silent tears of pleasure fell down her cheeks as he buried his head in the crook of her neck as they both began come down from their high. He could feel her legs still shaking and turned his head to kiss one of her calves which were still hooked on his shoulders before helping her lower them back down to the bed. When she lay completely flat beneath him, he wiped the tear stains on her cheeks with his thumbs before kissing her lips once more ever so slowly.

They paused between kisses to look into each other eyes and they finally spoke at the same time "Love you." Exhausted smiles graced their faces as he pulled out and lay down beside her. She immediately turned and nestled her head onto his chest and he pulled the sheet over them before wrapping his arms around her.

Her fingers drew lazy patterns across his chest and he stroked her hair with his left hand as they relished in their embrace; both content with the silence as they wrestled with their own thoughts about the latest threat to their lives, silently comforting one another.

She realized as she lay in the warm embrace of her husband that even though the road ahead would be difficult and scary at times, she was reminded that they had been through similar high pressure situations; and everything always came out ok, as long as they had each other. For her that was enough to know one person always had her back.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." He whispered kissing her forehead. "And nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it." He promised

"I know." She whispered before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
